perfect daddy
by Hinatachan167
Summary: 1 shot about me and 2d becoming parents to a daugher named seras


* * *

A perfect daddy

This is just a one shot: when 2d becomes a daddy (check out my account for a picture of our daughter)

Beginning- the album _demon days_ has just been released me and the band were out celebrating the release. Murdoc was a horny drunk, Russel and noodle was chasing after murdoc, and it was just me and d talking about the band and future plans, 'hey, how about we go back to the studios and Ummm…' I stared at 2d who leaned forward and pulled me into a passionate kiss which turned out into a make out scene. 'Ok, just let me, once in the studio change into something more comfortable....'

* * *

At the studios- much more of a make out scene was happening, and then I was on 2ds bed. 'I love you, 2d…' 'I love you 2.' His gentle lips then moved to my neck, a little moan made him smirk on my lips 'seems I've found your soft spot....' 'Shut up perv.' 'A pervert, me?' he smirked, all that ran through my head was, '_OH SHIT!!!'_ He continued kissing that spot making each moan louder than the next, 'wait!' he frowned as I yelled this, 'now turn around…' 2d did so but pouted like a child, 'now turn around again…' he turned around a smirked, the top half of my body was exposed to him, 'nice view, darling…' he got back on top of me, playing with my body, 'just stop playing with me, you know I want you….' He smirked at the last bit and continued. All through out the night the rest of the band could here me and d's 'fun'.

* * *

The morning after- I was the 1st the awake and smile at 2d who then awoke, 'have fun last night?' 'If that's what you want to call it, then yes…' we kissed again, '2d! Pardon me!' I ran to the bathroom and started to puking, 'Hil, you ok?!?!' 'Yeah, _what's wrong with me?? Why am I sick!?'_ I went down to a local store for a pregnancy test, 'is that all miss?' 'Yep!' I paid the price, and walked out of the store and back to the studios. 'Please god, I don't want to burden everyone…' I looked at the test there was '+' 'oh god no!! How am I gonna explain this to everyone!?!?' I threw away the tester and walked out of the bathroom. 'Hey guys where's the chips?' 'In the cabinet as usual, why?' 'Just checking!' murdoc was talking to 2d, noodle, and Russel 'have seen anything different about your lady d?' 'Yeah she's been having mood swings, eating more than usual (not fat!), and seems to upset about something....' 'Alright I'll talk to her....' 2d walked into my room, 'what is it?' 'You've been acting funny, you ok?' I frowned, 'it's none of anyone's business!!' 2d stared at me shocked, he admitted that I could get angry but not like this, 'alright, I'll tell but please don't get angry or leave me: I'm pregnant…' I started to cry. 2d reached out to me and hugged onto me, 'I won't leave you-''before you continue, I'll tell you 1 thing: I'm not getting an abortion!' 'I wasn't gonna say anything like that, I want you have the baby.' I smiled through my tears and hugged onto 2d in return, 'thank you…' when me d returned downstairs, 'everyone: I'm gonna be a dad!' noodle smiled and took to a mall to do some baby shopping, murdoc was chasing 2d around the studios yelling, 'YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOU BABY MAKING MACHINE!!!' russel was right behind murdoc to make sure that he didn't kill the future daddy.

* * *

Me and noodle- 'you gonna be a mommy?' 'Yeah…' me and noodle were doing some baby shopping, I even told her that d's gonna be a daddy to a daughter, so we bought a lot of pink things. 'Why're buying a figure version of d?' noodle asked me, 'thought she might want to 'play' with d....'

* * *

9 moths later- my gut was round and pretty noticeable the question was: when will this baby arrive?' I smiled at the thought of both me and 2d becoming parents. Suddenly I felt a rush of pain, '2D!! NOODLE!! Someone, my water just broke!!!' everyone who heard that freaked out and took me to the hospital, 'don't worry love, were almost there....' I smiled and kissed him. Once in the hospital, I was taken to the delivery room. I heard voices telling me to push, while I was gripping onto 2ds hand who was groaning in pain. After 4 hours of groaning in pain and screaming, 'GOD IN HEAVEN KILL ME!!!' I heard a baby's cry, making sigh and chuckle. 'It's a girl!' after making certain preparations, the little girl was in my arms, 'Seras, you've been the one who's been kicking me?' seras looked at me and d like, 'who're you 2?' she opened her eyes, 'she's got blue eyes!' I cried excited. D looked at me like, 'can I hold her?' 'D, she's your daughter of course…'d reached is long arms and held is daughter in his arms, who in return, hugged him. I noticed d's expression, 'HEY THERE'S THE PARENTS!!' Russel along with the rest of the band walked into the room. Noodle was happy that it was another girl (me and her being the only girls in Kong), murdoc was quite angry, '9 months you've been holding this monstrosity in!?!?' seras was obvious ready to cry, Russel punched murdoc which made seras laugh, 'hey, I fink she loves it Russel do it again!' Russel did it again and seras laughed. A nurse came in and took seras, the poor thing began crying, she gave a look meaning: 'hey, I don't wanna go anywhere else!!!' 'Bye, bye, seras!'

* * *

Sera's POV- _'ok let me get this __straight: __I was trapped in some woman's tummy and just came out? This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me…well so far O__o.' I looked at the other babies, and questioned 1 thing: 'what're doing here? What happened to us?' I love my mummy and papa, that guy with the white eyes he's cool, the blacked hair girl awesome, but that guy with 1 black and 1 red eye, he's creepy….WHEN CAN I SEE MY MUMMY AND PAPA!?!?!?' _

* * *

Back to me and d next week- 'yo Hil! Can you-'Russel was cut off by me asleep and holding my baby in my arms. Everyone in the band always noticed 1 thing about her: she was just like her father. Another note, she had her fathers blue hair, which murdoc quoted the girl to be a 'blue-haired blue-eyed weirdo.' Seras opened her eyes and looked up at Russel 'hey there, you hungry or a diaper change?' she just smiled at Russel and hugged onto harder when murdoc came in the room, 'russel! Drop that monstrosity and get back to the recording room!!!!' seras cried again. Russel placed seras in her play pin and just like that, russel punched murdoc yelling, 'BABIES ARE NEW LIFE FOR THE HUMAN RACE, YOU CRACKER ASS!!!' seras clapped her hands and laughed. Russel smiled, 'come on, lets go wake mommy then we'll visit daddy!' seras smiled. 'Yo Hil! Wake up…seras wants to see her daddy.' I rubbed my eyes and woke up, 'alright hand her to me.' I smiled, 'lets go find daddy!' seras was giggling as we went off to find the recording room then d. *knock, knock* 'hello d, noodle…anyone?' 'Hello there love!' I jumped obviously startled'd, you total jackass! Anywho, seras wanted to see you.*in a very cute voice* go see daddy, go see daddy....' seras reached out her stubby little hands towards her father and hugged onto him again. What happened next scared me and d nearly half-to-death, it was a whisper but it was clear, 'dada…' 'Hey everyone come in here seras said her 1st word!!!' the other band members ran into the room, 'seras again, for mummy and daddy…' seras looked up her dad and came out with that word again, 'dada…' 'Hey russel are you crying?' 'Nope! What're talking about?!?!' we all laughed.


End file.
